


Caught Between a Triangle and a Bird, the Aftermath

by tom5164



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hospitalization, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom5164/pseuds/tom5164
Summary: a continuation of ADojo's story, revolving around what events took place after the confrontation in the last story.





	1. The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught Between A Triangle And A Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028821) by [ADojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo). 



> you should probs go check out the original first, otherwise this aint gonna make a lot of sense.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12028821/chapters/27228744

“Also get the fuck out of my house.” Pearl said leaving the room with peridot. Lapis fell to her knees at this point, she could barely think, all her senses had failed her, in that one moment, she was nothing.

The sound of a car barreling out of the drive way jarred her from her blank state, peering out the window she could see peridots car drive out of view. She stared down to the floor. “how could this all have happened…was she serious? Would she have actually fucking bothered to get to know her? No, no she wouldn’t have, not that easily…would she? Am I really that blind? Good god, what am I going to do? I have no home, no money, I barely have a job…” she looked over to her dresser, seeing one of the few pictures of her and pearl where they were both smiling. “no one to love…” she though.

Then she remembered something she had hidden away when she first got there. She moved towards her nightstand, twisting the knob a small latch popped open, revealing a small gold key. “there’s nothing left for me here…” echoed in her mind, unconsciously moving to her closet, bringing down a wooden box. “all those memory’s, all those moments meant nothing to either of them” “they didn’t even care” “they didn’t look back” “she couldn’t even wait till I left the room”. All these thoughts swirling around in her head. As she placed the box down on the bed, another thought occurred to her “how did she have her number if they didn’t even know each other the other day”. She realized that they must have started talking after peridot had left the apartment earlier that day.

She glanced down to her phone, she read the message “peridot I’m sorry but I have to break things off, you’ve done so much for me when I needed it and I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. All of this got so out of control so quickly and It’s all my fault. Maybe in the future we could try to be friends, but right now I need to focus on mending what little relationship I have with pearl. I won’t ask you to respond, let alone forgive me, but just know that I am genuinely sorry for all of this.” *sent 10 minutes ago* she looked up, “Peri”. She sent it. Why didn’t she say anything? Why didn’t she show pearl her phone? “it’s too late now” she though. Her phone lit up, and chirped. It was pearl. “were just getting to the restaurant now. If your there when we get back, I’m calling the cops.” She dropped her phone, landing on the carpeted floor, “that’s it then” lapis thought.

She took the key and popped the lock on the box. An ocean blue velvet lined the box, inside, a custom-built Ruger Vaquero revolver and six bullets, made with a molded wooden handle and graphic inlays depicting thorns wrapping the handle, and melding into the metal work of the gun, all finishing at the tip of the barrel. The bullets all had a pristine shine to them, except for one, the last bullet, it was silver and had line work etched into it to resemble glass being shattered, crack like lines enveloping the casing and the bullet.

She had bought this for security reasons, she had been broken into before and wanted protection, it hasn’t left her possession in over a decade. The bullet with the line art was special, made of solid silver, she took the revolver from the case, it fit perfectly in her hand, even after all these years. She slid the chamber open, took the shattered bullet from the case, and loaded it.

“don’t think, don’t hesitate” the words echoed, she closed the chamber. “don’t think, don’t hesitate, don’t think, don’t hesitate,” she raised the gun. “no one will miss you” the barrel pressed to her temple.

Pearl and Peridot where laughing to each other, still inside peri’s car. “Did you see the look on her fucking face as we left?! Oh my god! It was priceless! Hahahahah!” peri said, slapping the steering wheel. “it was good payback for all the crap she put us through.” Pearl replied wiping a tear from her eye as the laughter died down. Pearl and peridot had known each other for a long time, they used to be college roommates, and kept in somewhat regular contact. So, one day when peri said she had met someone at the same bar lapis said she was going to cool off at she got suspicious and asked if she matched lapis’ description.

When it did, pearl was pissed, but saw how this could work to get Lapis back on the straight and narrow, so she asked Peridot to go along with it for a while, not to let on that they both knew that she was cheating, and after explaining to her the plan, she was in. she arranged to conveniently come home one day and catch the two in the act, kick her out, prove that she should stop hiding stuff from her, and to try and convince her to try harder at…well….life! the two didn't really go out to dinner either! They went far enough away from the house that they wouldn't be spotted and parked at a gas station for a bit.

“OK, here, let me grab a photo of us showing that we had a wonderful dinner, and that were on our way back, then we head back over there and see if she’s learned her lesion.” Peri said pulling out her phone. “sounds good, maybe we can finally set this girl straight.” Pearl said leaning into Peridot. Peri opened her phone, and opened the camera app, quickly snapping a photo of the two with the caption “just had a great dinner, be back soon, you better not be there.” The two had one last snicker before turning the car back onto the street and starting back towards pearls. “hey, pull over a sec would ya?” Peri said “why? Don’t you think we've let her sit long enough?” pearl replied jokingly. “no, I cant seem to send my text, mind taking a look? I know jack all about this stupid phone” Peri said.

Pearl took her phone and looked at it, the photo from minutes ago slightly grey-scaled *unsent* she looked over the phone for a second before realizing that the phones airplane mode had been on. “wait, peri, why is your phone on airplane mode?” pearl asked, getting nervous. “oh yeah it does that sometimes when I charge it, don’t know why, stupid piece of android crap” she mumbles. “when did you charge it?” pearl asked now realizing that something may be wrong. “a little bit before I came over to…your….place…..” peridot said, realizing what that meant. Pearl pressed the airplane button to turn off the airplane mode, she immediately got two messages, and as soon as the second one came in pearls phone lit up as well. “oh my god…” pearl said quietly “she actually sent it” peri looked to her in disbelief “and we didn’t believe her…” peri gripped the steering wheel tight. "oh god" pearl gasped before giving peridot her phone back to check her own. they both got the same message, "goodbye forever" peridot immediately slammed down on the gas, screeching down the road toward the beach house.

“Peri! Slow down, it’s not your fault!” pearl said, scared that they might hit something. “you don’t get it! If she willingly didn’t send the message, then she would’ve known it was her own damn fault. But this?! What if she runs away!?” peri said, tears in her eyes. “I get it, we both messed up, we’ll head back to my place and explain everything, she’ll be mad, but at least she’ll be safe” pearl replied going to peri’s contacts and calling lapis’ number. When they got to the driveway, they both paused, in their driveway was a police car, and in the distance an ambulance was seen speeding down the road ahead.


	2. The Fallout

Caught be tween a bird and a triangle, the aftermath ch.2

As Pearl and Peridot got out of the car they saw an ambulance and an accompanying police car vanish over the horizon, a single patrol car stood behind with a police officer and a girl standing next to it, immediately pearl ran up to the officer, peridot not far behind, “What happened here?!” pearl said, her voice shaking the officer thanked the girl before turning to the distraught pair “alright, calm down miss, Do you live here?” he asked flipping to a new page in his notebook. “yes, I live here with my girlfriend, is she okay?!” she replied. “well, she just attempted suicide, tried to shoot herself in the head” “WHAT!?!?” Pearl and Peridot said in unison, both stunned. “When the hell did she get a gun?!” Peri shouted, “don’t look at me, I didn't even know she had had one! Officer can you let us inside please?” pearl said turning to the officer. The officer turned to the door to see two CSI’s exiting the building giving him the thumbs up. “yeah, my guys are finished up here. Your friend was taken to the local hospital, though I think she’ll be out for a while before you can see her.” “thank you” pearl said before grabbing peri by the hand and dragging her into the house.

They both went straight to lapis’ room, a light pink stain on the white wall marked where the blood used to be, half the wall had this stain, they looked down to the bed, a revolver, and a case with one missing bullet pearl went to the bed picking up the revolver, while peridot fell to her knees, tears streaking down her face. Pearl opened the chamber, a single spent shell still inside, she pulled it out “still warm” she thought, looking at the intricate details etched into the now spent cartridge. “she planned this” pearl said, “if she reached her breaking point, when she had nothing left…” tears where streaking down her face “we’re terrible people aren't we?” Peri said through the tears. “maybe…” pearl sobbed “but we can still set everything right, set the record straight, maybe get a second chance” pearl said her voice clearing.

She put the casing and the gun back in the box, and walked over to peridot “c’mon, we better get going, you know where the hospital is right?” pearl said extending a hand down. Peridot nodded and took her hand standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes, before pulling pearl into a hug “I’m sorry” she said, again on the verge of tears “I am too.” Pearl replied hugging her back, “but I’m not the one who needs to hear this right now, now c’mon, we better get there before she wakes up.” Peri nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. They went back to the car and drove to the hospital in silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A field of perpetual darkness enveloped Lapis, she was neither here nor there, or anywhere really…where the fuck was she? If this was heaven it really blows, and if it’s hell its pretty fucking mundane compared to the whole “fire and brimstone” thing. This feeling soon started to fade though, and after a few minutes she realized “wait…. shit…. I’m not dead?”. Her eyes immediately shot open as she leaped forward in her bed. She looked around for a minute, the first thing she noticed was the alarms going off on the machines next to her, followed by the restraints pinning her arms to the sides of the bed. “well, I could think of a thousand different ways this could have turned out better.” She thought. She looked down to notice the nurse call button and bed controls where already in her hand. “well might as well get comfortable.” She thought, pressing the call button and adjusting the bed to her liking.

About a minute later a nurse and doctor entered the room, the doctor an elderly looking Joe, and the stereotypical hot nurse with a skirt one size too short. “well miss lazuli, how are you feeling? You gave us a good scare for a minute there.” He asked flipping through his clipboard. “well I’ll be honest, I’m a little confused. First things first, could you get these stupid things off my wrists?” she replied, feeling a little annoyed that they felt the need to restrain her. “you’re not going to try anything are you?” the doctor asked in a stern tone, looking lapis straight in the eye. “no…I’m done.” She replied sheepishly. A voice in the back of her head, echoed “couldn't even kill yourself properly”. It sounded familiar though, almost like…she didn't dare finish that thought.  
The doctor went to her sides and took off the wrist straps, letting them hang off the sides of the bed. “good” the doctor replied, marking a few things off on his clip board. “second” lapis continued, “how the hell am I not dead?” she asked. She was genuinely put off by the fact that a bullet to the head didn't do her in. “well, there’s a few reasons for that” the doctor said flipping to the back of his chart. “assuming your intent was commit suicide, then you got very lucky, the bullet you used was 99.999% pure silver, making it more brittle and less malleable, and since silver isn't as dense as lead it has a 10% decrease in terminal velocity, there were also several striations on the bullet before it was fired, causing some instability in it’s flight path, coupled with the fact that it appears the barrel was at such an angle that it only dug in to the front portion of your skull, and actually didn't penetrate the cranial cavity.

Lapis tilted her head to one side, “okay, and in layman’s terms?” she asked “the bullet grazed you, and you got very VERY lucky “he replied. “great, I can’t even off myself right” she mumbled under her breath. “now as for protocol, you’ll be checking in with one of our counselors for the next 48 to 72 hours, then if we determine that you are no longer a threat to yourself, or others, we can release you. Understood?” the doctor said, scribbling down on his chart. “*sigh* fine. Lord knows I have nowhere to go anyways.” Lapis replied. The doctor looked up from his clipboard “well then who’s house where you in?” he asked confused. “my girlfr-…. ex-girlfriends. I was heading over to grab my stuff. That reminds me, I don’t want ANY visitors, she’d probably just come here to mock me and charge me the cleaning bill for the pool of blood I left.” She said fiddling with her hands. “I will make arrangements with the nurses to not let anyone in for now, but that will only stand for 12-hours” the doctor replied gesturing the nurse outside.

The nurse quickly marked something down and left. “why?” lapis asked. “Because that’s how long the officer can stay here” he said pointing to the window, where a rather tall officer was sitting outside. “but, if you press and hold the call button, it will signal security to come here immediately, so if someone is bothering you they can escort them out. Alright?” he finished, clicking his pen and putting it back into his pocket. “now if that’s everything I need to tend to my other patients, I’ll be back to check on you in a while, however Mr. Universe should be here in about an hour, he’s our resident psychiatrist so I’m sure you two will have much to discuss”. The doctor stood up, went to the blinds and closed them before leaving the room, a loud latching sound came from the door. “okay, they clearly don’t trust me enough to leave the room.” Lapis thought. She looked around the room for a bit, it was an isolated room, with two windows, one facing the hallway, and one overlooking the valley.  
She stood up from her bed and wheeled her IV unit to the window, it was a single pane of extremely thick glass, no latches or locks to open “well so much for that idea.” She said leaning against the windowsill. The valley did look lovely this time of year, the trees moving in the wind, only being parted by the occasional building. “man, you really can’t do anything right can you?” her voice said. She looked to the other side of the window where the voice had come from, only to see nothing. “what the?” she thought looking around the room. “IN the window dumb-ass” the voice said. She looked to the window only to see her reflection, but it was different, her skin was devoid of color, blood dripped from her eyes and mouth, a small part of her head was missing, and she could see into her brain, and her eyes where black, with red irises and Grey pupils.

Under normal circumstances she probably would have screamed, vomited, and ran away in that order, but something about today had numbed her to it, to the point that it didn't even phase her. “what are you, my conscience?” she said in a mono-tone voice. “not really, more the little voice in your head that reminds you how worthless you really are, I mean, c’mon, you couldn't even kill yourself. Even I managed to do that, and I got to say, it feels fucking great.” The figure said gesturing to her head wound “what’s it like to die?” lapis asked. The figure smiled “a mixture of the best concert you've ever been to, and the best orgasm you've ever had. The best part is that it never stoooops~” She said rolling her eyes back in her head. Lapis was still stone faced “alright, well you have fun with that I’m gonna go watch some TV.” She said going back to her bead. The moment she stopped looking at her it disappeared, a vague tingle could be felt in the back of her head among the emptiness. “whatever” she thought, pulling the TV in front of her before switching it on and starting to channel surf.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, sorry for the short length, i will get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
